I Can't Get You Out of My Head
by BouquetOfScoroses
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have been rivals since first year. When Scorpius casts a faulty telepathy spell on Rose, causing him to be stuck reading her mind, will these two rivals become something more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Okay class, today we'll be working on telepathy spells." Great. Another useless spell that will help with nothing.

"Does anyone want to explain what a telepathy spell is?" I sigh when I see a pale hand with pink painted fingernails shoot up in the air. Of course Rose Weasley had to raise her hand. I lazily raise mine in the air too. After competing with her for the last six years, I wasn't about to let her think I didn't know the answer.

"Miss Weasley?" The teacher calls on her. I lower my hand and go back to casually doodling on a piece of parchment. Albus sat next to me, attentively listening to his cousin.

"Um, Professor, aren't telepathy spells pretty self-explanatory? Telepathy is mind reading, right? So obviously a telepathy spell would involve mind reading." I laugh a little at her answer.

"What are you laughing about?" Albus whispers.

"Well, she's not wrong, but I don't think the professor appreciates her answer very much." I say, pointing to the professor, who was gritting his teeth.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, but others may not have found the answer to be quite so obvious. Anyway, we'll be practicing these mind reading spells today. I have pairings for everyone here, so get with your partner and then I will explain how to get inside their mind." I look up and he's holding a paper. He looks at me, and I know what's coming before he even opens his mouth.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy, I took the liberty of pairing you two together. Just try not to destroy my classroom like you did last time." He says, walking away. I look across the room and see Rose glaring at me. I smirk and stand to walk over.

"Don't make her slap you again." Albus says. I look back at him and see him suppressing a smile. "I don't want to have to deal with your whining."

I roll my eyes, and walk over to Rose. "Well, Weasley, looks like it's you and me again." I say when I get close to her. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Just remember, Malfoy, if you try anything, I'll kick your ass like I did last time." Oh, she's already throwing out threats. This should be fun.

The professor droned on in the background, but I had already read about how to cast this spell. For once, I was prepared and Rose wasn't. And I planned on keeping it that way. "I'm not trying a thing. Just be ready for me to get the higher grade."

"You wish." She scoffed, turning to the professor to hear his instructions.

"You may begin practicing whenever you feel ready." The professor calls out and the color drains out of Rose's face. She completely missed the explanation of how to cast the spell.

"Don't know how to cast the spell, do you Weasley?" I tease, and she twists around to face me.

"You...you're...ugh, it's your fault!" She finally sputters out. I laugh and pull out my wand.

"Let me demonstrate for you." I point my wand at her face and she crosses her arms over her chest, staring defiantly at me. "Penetro animum!"

After I cast the spell...nothing happens. I expected something, and I feel slightly disappointed that I wasn't hearing anything. And then, faintly, I hear a feminine voice.

 _I hope the stupid bastard's spell backfires on him_.

"Hey! I heard that!" I say indignantly. Her eyes widen.

"What?" She asks.

"What you just thought of." I reply.

"What, me calling you a stupid bastard? Because it's true." She responds.

"I'm more insulted by the fact that you thought my spell would backfire on me. Don't insult my abilities like that." I retort. She sends me a quick look that appears like she's suppressing a laugh.

"Fine, congratulations, Malfoy. You read my mind. Now get out." She says.

"No problem. I don't want to be in your head any longer than I have to be." I respond, pointing my wand at her again. "Decedo animum."

I grin, reveling in my successful venture into telepathy.

And then I hear it.

 _Thank God that's over_.

I stare at Rose. Her mouth hadn't moved. "Um...did you just say something?"

"If I had said something, you would have heard me." She says. And then, while I'm watching her mouth, I hear a whisper in the back of my head.

 _Idiot_.

"Oh no. We have a problem." I tell her.

"What? What did you do?" She asks in an accusatory tone.

"I'm still in your head." I tell her. Her face falls.

"What the hell do you mean you're still in my head?" She almost shouts. The voice in her head is even louder. I cringe, and the professor hears and walks over.

"Well done, Mister Malfoy, an amazing feat considering you didn't listen to my instructions. But Miss Weasley doesn't seem too thrilled. What seems to be the problem?" He asks.

"I did the spell, and I was able to read her mind. But I just performed the counter-spell and I can still hear her thoughts. I explain. In Rose's head, I can hear a steady stream of expletives directed at me.

"Maybe it was just a fluke. Try the counter-spell again. I'll watch." The professor suggests.

I perform the spell again, and the professor's face pales. "Mister Malfoy...what telepathy spell did you use on Miss Weasley?"

"Isn't there only one?" I have a weird feeling that this is not going to end well for me.

"There are two telepathy spells, dumbass!" Rose yelled at me. "You would have known that if you gave a damn for once and paid attention!"

"Miss Weasley, please calm down." The professor lays his hand on her shoulder and turns to look at me. "But she is right. There are two telepathy spells and the one that you just performed on her was the permanent telepathy spell that creates an unbreakable link between the caster and the receiver." The professor explains, with Rose fuming in the background.

"So how do I get out? Because to be perfectly honest, this is not a dream situation for me." I ask.

"It's a permanent telepathy spell, Mister Malfoy. As far as I know, it can't be undone. Or no one who has casted it has wanted to undo it. I would suggest researching it, but in the meantime, it appears that you will stay linked to Miss Weasley for the time being. Good luck." The professor says and walks away.

 _Oh hell no. No way am I staying connected to this asshole_.

"You know, I'm not pleased about this either. But how about we make this easier by you making your head a bit more of a civil place for me to be?" I ask. She sighs.

"What, do you want me to just stop thinking? It was your stupid mistake that got us into this mess. If you don't want to hear me complain about you, then figure out a way to get the hell out of my head." She says, turning away from me.

 _The library should have something. I wonder if the professor will let me go early_.

"That's a brilliant idea, Weasley. Let's go to the library and see if we can find anything." I respond to her unspoken comment, picking up my bag.

"Okay, first, stop picking things out of my head and answering them. Second, who said that you were going with me?" She asks.

"If you didn't notice, this is my problem too. So I think I should help try to find a solution for it." She looks surprised by my answer, and I can hear her trying to think up an argument in her head.

"I think that's a great idea. You two should definitely go and try to find a solution together. Let me know if you find anything." The professor says, walking up behind us and dismissing us.

"Professor? May I go with them? Rose and Scorpius, they need a buffer if they're going off alone. Otherwise, you may end up with a destroyed library. And the more help they get, the faster they'll figure out a solution." Albus asks.

"Fine, Mister Potter. Just don't let them kill each other." The professor dismisses him, and he gathers up his belongings and joins us outside the door.

"Well? What are you hiding that made you want to come with us so badly?" I ask, knowing that he usually wouldn't have involved himself. I hear Rose's thoughts going off in my head. _What does he know that I don't_?

"Just this." He says, holding up an ancient looking key and swinging it around his finger.

"Al...what is that?" Rose asks, suspicious. _It better not be what I think it is._

"A key to the restricted section." He says nonchalantly.

"Let me guess. That's the key that James had, isn't it?" Rose guesses. Albus nods. _Why the hell did James give that to him_?

"Same exact one." Rose gives him a withering look. "Come on, Rosie, do you really think there's going to be information about permanent telepathy spells in unrestricted books? There has to be a reason that there's no counterspell."

"You've got a point." I say before Rose can open her mouth to reply. "Come on, Weasley, let's just see what the restricted section has to say about this."

 _Oh, so now he's ordering me around_?

"I'm not ordering you around, I'm just saying let's see if it can tell me how to get out of your head." I respond. Albus and I start walking toward the library, and after a few seconds, she huffs and follows after us.

* * *

A/N: So this is the beginning of my new fic! Updates will come weekly, so for the next few weeks, expect a new chapter every Monday. Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially if there are ideas of what you would like to happen in the story. Thanks, and look for an update next Monday!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"I have gone through ten books, and I still haven't found a single sentence about permanent telepathy spells." Rose says as she shuts yet another book. I sigh. I was stupid to assume that Rose would let us use that restricted section key before making sure that the other books didn't say anything about our current predicament.

"Rosie, I told you, none of those books are going to have anything helpful to say about permanent telepathy spells." Albus says. He takes out the key again and twirls it around his finger. "Now, the restricted section...that may have some possibilities."

 _He's such an idiot_.

Rose's comment rings in my head, but I agree with Albus in this situation. "Weasley, you've seen it with your own eyes that none of these books have anything useful in them. Trust me, I've heard your internal comments about each one of them. Let's give the restricted section a chance."

 _We'll get caught, and it will be both of those assholes' fault._

"We'll be quiet." I answer. She glares at me.

"Stop answering things in my head." She snaps.

"Scorpius is right. We can be quiet enough that they won't catch us, and we can cast a silencing charm around us just to be safe." Albus says, standing up from the table. I follow him, and Rose reluctantly does the same.

Albus casts the silencing charm, and twists the key in the lock at the restricted section door. We slip inside and begin perusing the shelves. After a couple of minutes, I begin to get bored. Pulling a bag of toffee candies out of my pocket, I mindlessly chew for a second and then I notice Rose looking at me with a look that could kill.

 _Is he eating? Are you kidding me?_

I look at her and give a simple little nod.

 _Could you be eating any louder? We are sneaking around a freaking library!_

I shake my head in answer and deliberately chew loudly on a particularly crunchy piece of toffee. She whips around to face me.

"Malfoy! Are you kidding me right now? You have to have some kind of death wish or something." She whisper-screeches. I stifle a laugh.

"What? I was bored and hungry. Besides, we put a silencing charm around us, no one can hear me." I answer. She is so angry right now. It's kind of entertaining if I'm being perfectly honest.

"So? I can hear it!" She says fiercely. I open my mouth to respond, but I'm cut off by Albus.

"Oh my God, would you two get a room far, far away from me?" He asks, not looking away from a book that he had found. "But before you do that, come here and look at this."

We bend over the book that he's holding hastily, and we accidentally bump heads when we both lean too far over.

 _Ow, you stupid asshole_.

I rub my head and glare at her. We both are a bit more cautious when we lean over for a second time.

"It says that a permanent telepathy can be reversed, although the reversal spell is archaic and isn't really in use anymore. Usually, if a person casts a permanent telepathy spell, the don't intend for it to ever be reversed. The spell is usually used by committed lovers who don't ever plan on breaking up." Albus explains.

"Well, that's clearly not our case, so what's the spell?" I ask.

"This book doesn't list it. But that's not what I wanted you to see. I wanted you to see this." Albus points to the last line of the paragraph.

"'If the spell isn't performed within thirty days of the original casting of the spell, then the two participants in the spell will be mentally linked together until the death of one or both of the participants.'" Rose reads aloud. I stare at her and then I quickly reread the line to make sure that she hadn't misread it.

"Thirty days? That's not nearly enough time to find an archaic spell that no one knows about." I rant.

"Well, if we don't figure it out, then I guess your death wish is going to be granted, Malfoy. Because there is no way in hell that I am going through my entire life with you in my head. I would literally rather spend my entire life in Azkaban for murdering you than spend my life with you in my head." She tells me. Albus puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, calm down. You're not going to murder Scorpius. We'll find the spell. We just need to find an older book. But at least we know that there's a deadline now." He looks at both of us while we glare at each other. "Well? Let's keep looking."

And with that, we all begin to tear through the shelves at a frenzied pace. Desperation fills the room because there is no way that any of us are going to put up with this kind of defeat. Besides, three competitive people like us? How could we not find that spell?

 _I'll still murder him if we don't find it_.

...We better find that spell quick.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write, and it wouldn't have been written without the help of my friend Lorna (AKA thecoolestkidyouknow). She gave me some ideas for this chapter, so hopefully you enjoy it! And there will be another update next Monday!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"It feels like we've been in this library forever." I complain on our fifth day of research. We have our table full of books about archaic spells, but none of them contain the spell that we need. Rose is getting nervous and jumpy and Albus is trying his very best to find this spell. But Rose's thoughts kept distracting me, even though only one thought kept repeating, updating every day.

 _We only have twenty-five days left_.

"It has to be here somewhere. How can someone lose a spell?" Albus says in disbelief.

"You saw what the book said. Most casters of the spell don't want to be separated. We're a very rare case, just like this is a very rare spell." Rose replied flatly. She had lost her usual fire and had become...blank. It was a little unnerving, if I'm being honest.

"Yes, but a rare spell doesn't equal a nonexistent spell. It exists somewhere. And we're going to find it." Albus replies, turning back to the book.

I look halfheartedly at my own book. Like Rose, I had somewhat given up on this. Rare spells were rare for a reason. People didn't use them. Even if we did find it, would we even know how to perform it? I had no idea, and it worried me.

Three more hours in the library, and then it was time to go back to the dormitories. Three hours of pointless dead ends. Albus's hopeful demeanor had disappeared, and now I was following his sulking form back to our Slytherin dormitory. Rose had went back to her dormitory with not even a goodbye to us, and I could tell that Albus was worried about her. I wasn't sure how to deal with him though, so we got ready for bed and sat in silence. With the curtains closed around my bed, I leaned my head against my headboard and closed my eyes.

I sat there for a few minutes before my mind was filled with a picture I had never seen before. I opened my eyes quickly, thinking I had fallen asleep. But the picture stayed when they were open. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. I was watching Rose's dream.

She was dreaming of Quidditch. Not surprising for the Gryffindor team star Chaser. If she wasn't studying, she was usually on the Quidditch pitch. In her dream, it appeared that she was attempting to score against Slytherin. This goal was important. That was the focus of her dream. This goal could make the Gryffindor score high enough that even if Slytherin caught the Snitch, then they would still win. Not likely in a simple Hogwarts Quidditch match, but this was a dream. Logic apparently didn't matter, even in Rose Weasley's brain.

She was going faster; the grass was a green blur from her perspective. I could feel the sensation of the Quaffle clutched under her arm. It was then that I realized that I wasn't simply watching Rose play Quidditch in her dream. I had become the dream version of Rose. I could feel everything and see everything that she could. It was an odd feeling.

I hadn't been paying attention and suddenly I felt the action of tossing a Quaffle at the Quidditch hoops. I expected it to sail right through the hoop without a problem. Why wouldn't Rose's version of herself be the epitome of perfection?

Instead, I was shocked when the Quaffle fell right down the ground, ten feet short of the hoop. The crowd went silent until the Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch seconds after the Quaffle dropped. Then I felt tears coming down Rose's face, and the scene suddenly changed.

This time, we were sitting in a classroom. It seemed like a generic classroom, so I couldn't tell exactly what subject she was in. But it was clear that she had no idea what to do because she was rapidly tapping her fingers on the desk, a nervous tic that I had noticed she had. The teacher asked something in an inaudible voice. The voice grew audible when he called Rose's name.

She stood up to answer, but no sound came out of her mouth. She couldn't speak, so therefore she couldn't answer. The rest of the class laughed as she tried her hardest to speak, but no words came out. I realized that this wasn't a dream.

This was Rose's nightmare.

Failure. Of course that would be her nightmare. Rose was terrified to fail. I could see it in real life. Her desire to be top of the class, top of the Quidditch team, top of everything was just evidence of her fear. This was one thing I had expected.

One thing I hadn't expected was being a part of her nightmare.

When the scene changed, I was shocked to be looking at my own face. Except I had an evil-looking smirk on my face. Is that really what I looked like to her?

" _Come on, spin the bottle, Rose_." A couple of faceless people said from the sidelines. I noticed an empty butterbeer bottle on the ground and I knew without a doubt that the bottle was going to land on me as soon as she spun it.

I was right. The mouth of the bottle pointed toward me, and I dreaded the moment when the dream version of me would open his mouth and speak. I felt Rose's emotions surge toward hope and happiness, and then sadness when the words finally came out.

" _Ugh, I'll just take a loss on this one. Who would want to kiss an ugly bitch like Rose Weasley_?"

The tears came again, and then I was suddenly jerked out of the nightmare. She must have woken up. I was surprised when I felt that my own cheeks were slightly damp. I had been crying with her.

I realize then that I know nothing about Rose Weasley. She has such huge fears and insecurities, but never once had it occurred to me that I may be part of the problem.

I don't want to be part of her problems. I needed to fix that.

But how the hell do I do that?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! This was my favorite chapter to write, and I hope everyone likes it. This will be the last update for a couple of weeks, because I will be out of town next Monday. So there won't be an update until hopefully July 6, but maybe July 5 since I feel bad for making people wait. Until then, enjoy this chapter of I Can't Get You Out of My Head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I fully intended on being nicer to Rose than I usually was. She didn't need to deal with me on top of everything else, so I planned to stay out of her way while we searched for the spell.

However, she ruined that plan really quickly.

On my way to breakfast, I was abruptly pushed into the wall by a very angry Rose Weasley. How a girl as tiny as her could pin me up against the wall was unknown to me, but she did it anyway.

"What did I say about staying out of my head, Malfoy?" She demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about, Weasley?" I asked. There was no way that she could know that I was in her dream. She was asleep!

"You saw my dream last night. I know you did. I can feel when you're focusing on what I'm thinking. It's like a little gentle pull in the back of my head. That's what woke me up. You were watching my dream really intently last night, weren't you?" She asked. I looked at her in shock. I had no idea she could tell when I was listening. The books never mentioned that.

"I'm sorry." Apologizing seemed like the only thing that was appropriate for me to say to her. Her mouth opened a little in surprise. She quickly closed it, released her grip on my shirt, and took a small step back.

"That was...my dream was private. You had no right to watch it like that, I don't care if you are stuck in my head." She said softly, looking down at the ground.

"I know. I didn't know how to stop." I explain. She didn't look up. "I didn't...I didn't know that was how you felt about me. But the last part of your dream made it pretty clear how you see me."

When she raised her head, her eyes were shiny with tears. "How am I supposed to feel about you? Tell me, Scorpius, how am I supposed to feel about the person who has put me down and made me feel like a failure for the past six years of my life? How am I supposed to feel about the person who hasn't made one single attempt at getting to know me and instead chooses to pretend like he knows every bloody thing about me? Because I'm sure as hell not supposed to feel like I want to kiss him, but here I am! And this damn telepathy thing is just making it a thousand times harder to get away from those feelings!"

I step back, as if her confession forced me back a step. She wants to kiss me? I feel stupid as I finally stutter out, "That doesn't make any sense. I thought you hated me."

She lets out a little, self-deprecating laugh. "Yeah, I thought I did too. But that's clearly not the case."

I have no idea what to say. "Rose…"

She cuts me off. "Don't. I said it, it's over with, neither of us can do anything about it. Let's just find this spell and cast it so I can go back to pretending like I hate you. Forget that I said anything, it was stupid and impulsive."

She turns on her heel and starts to walk off. I stand there, trying to work through what the hell just happened between us. Then, after she had already walked nearly all the way to the Great Hall, I realize that there's something that I need to tell her.

I sprint over and meet her as she's about the walk through the door. I stand by her side, noticing how stiffly she's standing, trying to avoid me. As we walk in, I cautiously lean down a little bit to whisper to her what I need to tell her.

"Just so you know, I would kiss someone like Rose Weasley any day."

I walk away before I can see her face and I join Albus at the Slytherin table, pretending like nothing had happened. Just like she told me to do.

* * *

A/N: I have returned after my break of about two weeks! Yay! So I hope everyone likes this chapter, it came to me a bit earlier than expected. It's short, but trust me, there's still a lot more coming. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

I can't stop looking at her.

Every few seconds, my eyes will just glance across the room at her and then look away before she can notice. I wish I knew what she was thinking. But ever since her dream, she had figured out how to put up a wall against me and block me out. It had been three days since her confession, and we hadn't said a word to each other. It was killing me.

"Scorpius. Hey." Albus snaps his fingers in front of my face. Oh crap. I had zoned out while I was staring at her. Great. "Are you staring at Rose?"

"What? No. I just zoned out. What are we working on?" I ask, turning back to the book in front of us, hoping Al didn't notice the tiny blush creeping up my cheeks after being caught.

"Well, since class just ended and you missed ninety percent of it because you were staring at my cousin, I'm going to suggest we review this material so you don't fail. And then we're going to go to the library to figure out how to get rid of that telepathy link." He says. At the mention of the telepathy link, I glance over and for the first time in three days, I make direct eye contact with Rose.

Her eyes narrow slightly when they meet mine. We sit like that for a second before she stands up and yanks her bag onto her shoulder to leave the classroom.

"Hey, Rose!" Al calls to her, throwing is book into his bag and running over to her. I reluctantly pack up my things and follow him.

"What, Al? I need to go study." She says with a dull voice.

 _I need to get away from him._

Her sudden thought startles me. Did she mean to drop that wall? Or did I just fall because she's mentally tired from the past three days?

"I thought we could go to the library and try to figure out this spell a bit more. We only have twenty-one days left, you know." He says.

"I'm fully aware of how many days we have left, Albus." She snaps at him. He takes a small step back away from her.

"Good. So we're on the same page, then?" He prompts, raising his eyebrows at her. She sighs.

"Fine. I'll give you an hour. Then I'm going to study." She says, and leads the way out of the room.

For an hour, we hit dead end after dead end. But the worst part of it was the silence. Albus didn't know what was going on, but he seemed to sense something because he remained silent too. After exactly an hour had passed, Rose stood up and left without a single word. Albus watched her leave, an upset expression on his face.

Walking back to the common room, Albus still didn't say a word. It wasn't until we were in our dormitory that he finally spoke up.

"Is there something going on between you and Rose?"

I look over at him from my seat on my bed, surprised. How much had he guessed? "Nothing more than usual."

"Usual for you, or usual for her? Because as far as I know, those have been different things for a while now." He asks. I blush slightly again.

"I don't really know what the usual is anymore." I say quietly. Next thing I know, Albus is sitting across from me at the foot of my bed.

"What happened?" He asks seriously. "Don't give me any crap about nothing happening, Scorpius. You and I both know that would be a lie."

I avoid looking at him as I speak. "I may have told Rose that I wanted to kiss her."

"And why the hell did you do that?" He asks, shocked by my sudden bravery regarding my feelings for Rose.

"Because she told me that she wanted to kiss me." I answer simply. It was a stupid answer, however true it was, but it seemed like an even greater invasion of her privacy to tell Albus about her dream.

"As much as the idea of you kissing my cousin makes me cringe, shouldn't this be a good thing? Shouldn't it be a good thing that you two have confessed to each other? I mean, you've had feelings for her for two years now." Albus questions. I shrug my shoulders.

"It's not like it's as simple as us just riding off into the sunset together. She still hates me. She hates that I'm stuck in her head, she hates that I've made her feel like shit for the past six years, and she just generally hates me as a person." I explain. Albus sighs and gives me a withering look.

After a few moments, he speaks. "Okay, I don't know what exactly is going on between you and Rose, but for Merlin's sake, just talk to her. You two are both miserable and you are going to stay that way until one of you caves. And believe you me, that won't be Rose."

"Okay, one problem with your brilliant epiphany there, Al. How exactly am I supposed to talk to her when she won't even look at me for longer than two seconds?" I ask. He thinks for a moment.

"Get her alone after Potions. She's always distracted after that class, she wouldn't even notice that it's you until you've caught her attention with the conversation. I mean, she's not that observant in general, but she's especially distracted after her worst subject." Albus explains.

"Okay...and what if she still won't talk to me?" I'm desperate enough to try anything at this point.

"Then you have to make her talk to you. Rose will avoid this as long as she can, and I know it won't make her happy to avoid it. You want her to be happy, don't you?" He asks.

"Of course I do." I respond immediately. What kind of question is that?

"Then don't let her avoid this. I'm being serious. Talk to her, get her to say something about this to you so you both have a clear understanding of where you stand with each other. Because we're not going to get anywhere with this telepathy thing while you two aren't speaking to each other. Hell, I'd rather go through hours of fighting than suffer through that one hour of silence that I went through today. Just talk to her and figure something out." He tells me, and I nod.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow. No need to put it off, I guess." I flop down onto my back.

"Yeah, since you've already been putting it off for two years." He laughs when I attempt to kick him off of my bed.

"Go to bed, arsehole." I mumble, and he stands up.

"Fine. Goodnight, Scorpius." He says and goes over to his bed.

I don't answer, flipping onto my side and trying to figure out a plan on how to talk to Rose tomorrow without getting my nose broken. But I can't find a way out of that, so whatever. I'll figure it out when I get there.

And anyway, as long as she doesn't kill me, it'll all be worth it in the end.

* * *

A/N: Okay...this is probably the worst chapter in the whole fic. But whatever, because I have a fantastic chapter for you next week! Next week's will probably be the longest and most intense chapter in the fic, so be looking forward to that! See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

I spend all of Potions class tapping my fingers nervously on the table.

"Scorpius, it's not that big of a deal. You're just going to talk to her." Albus says to me as we're mixing our potion.

"Yeah, but me just talking to Rose is enough for her to punch me in the face." I say as explanation for my nervousness. He rolls his eyes.

"She's not going to punch you. Well, as long as you don't say something stupid, she won't punch you." He says.

"I feel like I'm always saying something stupid around her." I say, but before Albus can respond, the teacher dismisses the class.

"Good luck!" Albus calls as he walks away and leaves the classroom. I wait until I see Rose leave, and then I follow her out of the classroom.

I catch up with her halfway down the corridor. "Hey, we need to talk."

"Hmm? Oh, about what?" She says, not looking up from her Potions notes.

"About us." I tell her.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. You're a really rubbish Potions partner." She says.

Oh, hell. She thinks I'm her bloody Potions partner.

"Rose, I mean we need to talk about what happened the other day." I say, trying to catch her attention.

"Huh?" She says, finally looking up. Her face darkens. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you were Jacob, my Potions partner!"

"I need to talk to you. Because if we don't talk, we're never going to figure out this bloody spell." I say. She stops walking.

"I told you to stay away from me. Why can't you just listen for once?" She says angrily.

"Because I can't do that. Not after what you said to me." I explain.

"Oh, because you can't stand the thought of me liking you? Well, just keep talking I'm sure the feelings will go away if I have to hear your voice right now." She says.

"Did you not hear anything I said to you after your confession? Honestly, did it just go in one ear and straight out the other?" I ask.

"No, I heard you. But you were probably just making fun of me, since that's what you always do." She responds. I give an exasperated sigh, trying to calm down, since she hadn't taken what I said seriously at all.

It didn't work.

"How do I get this through your head, Rose? I like you. Hell, I can't stop thinking about you. I know that you think I hate you, or something like that. Don't you?" I exploded, causing her to look a bit taken aback.

"I...I don't know what I think anymore. I thought you hated me. But I can see that maybe...maybe you don't feel that way anymore." She almost whispered.

"Can't you see that I never did feel that way? I never hated you! You can ask Albus, from fourth year until now, I have been head over heels for you, Rose Weasley." I nearly shouted. Her eyes widened in shock, and her mind went through so many thoughts in rapid succession.

"I can't...I can't understand how you can feel that way about me. I mean, come on, Scorpius, you've teased me and called me names for years now. I've done the same to you, but I just don't understand how you can seriously feel this way about me. I just can't believe you." Rose told me, taking shaky breaths like she was on the verge of tears.

"How can I make you believe me? Because obviously this," I said, gesturing between us. "Is not convincing you."

"Don't you see that you can't convince me? I have spent the last seven years just trying to get away from you and everything that you've said to me? And now, this year I see you and suddenly I'm thinking of how good you look when you're just doing nothing and I'm thinking of nothing but you all the damn time, Scorpius! Can you see how frustrating this is for me? I don't want to be convinced that you love me! That's just opening myself up to a whole world of heartbreak that I don't want! Just...just please leave me alone and get out of my life!" She turned, but I caught her hand.

"Wait, why do you think I would break your heart?" I ask. She glares at me.

"Let go of my hand if you want to keep yours." She hisses through her teeth and I immediately release her hand. She turns to leave again.

"No, damn it, you're going to answer me! I am sick and tired of these bullshit vague answers and you leaving without giving me a straight answer. You're not leaving without giving me a straight answer. Why do you think I would break your heart?" I demand.

"Because that's all you've ever done! All you've ever done to me is break my heart! How am I supposed to think any differently when I don't have anything that can prove otherwise?" She yells. I take a step toward her.

"Why don't you give me a chance to prove otherwise?" I ask her. She looks down.

 _I wish he knew how much I want him to be able to do that_.

"I can't do it unless you let me, Rose." I answer. Her head snaps up and her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. Damn it, I thought I finally blocked you out!" She reacts.

"Well, I did hear it, and I'm asking you to let me prove you wrong. I know you hate being wrong, but just this once, let me be right." I take another step closer to her and she looks at me.

"And how exactly do you plan to prove that to me?" She asks.

"How exactly do you want me to prove it to you?" I respond. She thinks for a second.

"I...I don't know. I still don't think you can really prove to me that you are all of a sudden in love with me, Scorpius." She turns her head away from me.

"Oh my God, Rose, you are...you are the single most frustrating person on this planet!" I can't help but say it.

"See, that's why I can't believe you! Why would you call me that if you 'loved' me like you say you do?" She yells.

"Because it's true! I've spent the last four years being completely smitten with you! If you don't believe me, ask Albus! It's frustrating that you refuse to believe what I'm telling you!" I shout back.

"Then do something to make me believe you! Calling me frustrating is not helping your case!" Rose tells me, her hands balling into fists by her sides.

"Fine, you want me to make you believe you? Go out with me this Saturday. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, we can spend the day together. And then maybe you and your infuriating reasoning will be convinced that I like you." I hadn't meant to ask her out. Oh no.

"That would cause such a scandal if anyone saw us. Could you stand it? You hate gossip, if I remember correctly." Rose smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. That smirk did me in, and I couldn't resist any longer.

"It wouldn't be as scandalous as this." I said, crossing the small distance between us and kissing her quickly. Her eyes widened in surprise and her arms quickly unfolded before I felt her hands on my chest.

The kiss ended quicker than I had hoped when she pushed me gently away, taking a shaky breath. "You're right...I don't think a date would be quite as scandalous as that."

 _But I don't think that scandal would bother me very much._

"So? Will you be accompanying me to Hogsmeade or not?" I ask her one more time, smirking. "Or do I maybe need to try and convince you again that there are bigger things that could cause a scandal?"

"Are you always this damn persistent?" She sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you to Hogsmeade."

 _And I don't think I would mind more convincing._

I smile, and then kiss her quickly on the cheek. She blushes. "Good. Then I'll see you at nine in the morning on Saturday."

I walk away, but I turn in time to see a small smile cross her face as she turned and walked the other direction. I smile in response.

Time to go tell Albus the good news.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers! I am so sorry about the delay on this chapter. It took me forever to write because I couldn't find the right words to write it, but I finally did so here it is! Again sorry about the two month delay, but the chapter is here and I really like it. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

I'm now stumbling towards the library with that whirlwind of a conversation playing in my head. I kissed her. I actually kissed Rose Weasley! And she kissed me back! And she's going to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday! For the first time since everything happened, the telepathy problem hasn't crossed my mind once.

"Albus!" I shout as I burst through the doors of the library. As I gaze over the sea of murderous and sleep deprived eyes glaring at me, I finally find the pair I am seeking. Still drunk with a confusing cocktail of excitement, leftover frustration, and a variety of other feelings, I hurdle myself over to my best friend and land with my ass on the table in front of him (sweeping an impressive amount of books onto the floor as a result).

"Scorpius, what the hell?" Albus sighs, not angry just disappointed.

Taking this an invitation to vent I begin articulately rattling off the facts, "Okay I finally talked to Rose, but she thought I was her awful Potions partner, Joey? Jack? Jacob? Who cares, anyway…"

"Scorpius."

"Don't interrupt me, it's just getting good. So, she realizes it's me and starts yelling for me to piss off, but I really don't want to piss off, so I tell her that I really never hated her and she still didn't believe me."

"Scorpius, listen."

"Albus, shut up, so then I kissed her and then she almost cut my hand off and now we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend." I finish with a short spell of excited hand-waving.

"I am so proud of you, now are you quite finished?" Albus said in a disinterested voice.

Still out of breath from my epic tale, I just nod and slip off of the table and onto the chair across from Albus.

"Okay, so I may have found a lead on something that could un-link yours and Rose's minds."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is literally the shortest chapter I've ever written of fanfiction, and it's totally just a filler chapter. I can't believe it's been almost a year since I updated this fic, but I just got so stuck on this fic. Most of this chapter was written by my friend Lorna because she had an idea and I did not, so I told her to write it. I edited it a little bit and fit it more into my style, but most of it is hers. Hopefully the next update will come a lot sooner than this one did. See you then!


End file.
